bingusfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrimmy Bingus 2003 Edition
Scrimmy Bingus 2003 Edition is widely considered the rarest SB:CS game. As such, it is highly sought after by collectors and fans alike. Only about four unique screenshots of the game exist online, and one person on www.scringlygo.com is selling a reported copy of the games for 8 Zinglian dollars. As no one in the world has that much money, no one has been able to confirm if it is legitimate or not. Another person, who uses the alias "000," has claimed to own the game, and to also have discovered some information about the game using TimothyPlus+ 2002 School Edition. Plot: Next to nothing is known of SB:CS 2003 Edition's plot. It is speculated by fans that it probably had something to with the Clungus, a legendary item whose power rivaled that of the Splongus. The Clungus' existence was hinted at in the game that chronologically came before SB:CS 2003 Edition, SB:CS Super Ultimate Deluxe Fun Fun Happy Game Fun Time Day Zone Edition. The character Pablo Ducklopod mentions it when he is first introduced to the player, saying: "Huff, huff. I guess I used too much of my clutch there. No matter. The Clungus will be mine someday..." Nothing is known about what Sglingus means, other than speculations about it being something to do with the source of Tootsy's high Spingler stat, and his seemed past with the character Mooflus. Characters: ''' Although none of the playable characters are known, it is heavily suspected that Tootsy is in the game, due to his presence on the box art. Rumors have also arisen of concept art for a totally new Brongus. From the way it's described, it seems to be a small girl with an upside-down face, but normal neck and body who is holding a stuffed-giraffe that has eight legs and is blue and purple. Along with the concept art are apparently several symbols that don't seem to be from any language, and Arabic text that reads: "Her ability is Troglodyte." '''Enemies: The only enemy that has been uncovered seems to be a new variant of Spingus called a Speedo. They are pink and stand upright, unlike their brethren. The picture that has the Speedo also has text that mentions a move or ability known as Frongulate, something not found in any other SB:CS games. Locations: Only one or two locations in the game have been found, and only one screenshot currently exists. The screenshot appears to be of an area that the original poster of the screenshot called "Grafinko Farm". It appears to be a strange farm of sorts with odd colors and strange lighting. Reasons for cancellation: Little is known as to why SB:CS 2003 Edition was canceled. Some speculate it was due to the entire game except for one or two things being written in an indecipherable language that was impossible to translate into English. Other believe it was due to lack of interest from fans, and that Crogus Interactive instead used their resources to develop SB:CS and the Good Boy Crimpus. Some even think that it is due to an evil entity existing within the game's code. Whatever it is, all we have left are bits and pieces, little snippets of what could have been. If you have any information into the nature of the game, or if you think you have uncovered a functioning copy of the game or an element from it, please call 1-900-468-CLUTCH, or leave it in the comments. Any discovery helps. Category:Unreleased Category:Games